მაგია (Magic)
მაგია Dungeons & Dragons-ის მულტისამყაროში ჩაღვრილი უცნაური ძალაა. მისი ძლევამოსილება და ენერგია ყველაფერშია. ჩვეულებრივ არსებებს არ შეუძლიათ ამ დაუმუშავებელი მაგიის პირდაპირ მართვა, თუმცა მათ ისწავლეს გარშემო არსებული მაგიური ძალის, , გამოყენება, რომელიც მათ შელოცვების შესაძლებლობას აძლევს. მათ, ვისაც შეუძლიათ მაგიის გამოყენება, ეწოდებათ."What Is A Spell?." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 201-202."The Weave of Magic." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 205. არსებობს შემლოცველების ორი სახე: და . ისინი, ვინც მაგიას იყენებენ, დამოკიდებულნი არიან შესწავლაზე, რათა მისი მართვა შეძლონ. ასეთი შემლოცველები არიან მგოსნები , გრძნეულები , მოგვები და ჯადოქრები . ისინი, ვინც მაგიას იყენებენ, დახმარებისთვის ღმერთებსა და სხვა ძლიერ ღვთაებებს მიმართავენ. ასეთი შემლოცველები არიან ქურუმები , დრუიდები , პალადინები და რეინჯერები . უნარების წყაროს მიუხედავად, ყველა მათგანს შეუძლია შელოცვების : მანიპულაციები, რომლებიც მრავალ სხვადასხვა ეფექტს წარმოქმნის. შელოცვებით უამვარი რამის გაკეთებაა შესაძლებელი. მართალია, შელოცვები უმეტესწილად ზიანის მიყენებითა და მისგან დაცვითაა ცნობილი, მაგრამ მათ აგრეთვე შეუძლიათ სიცოცხლისა და ძლიერების დაბრუნება, მარტივი საქმეების შესრულებაში ხელშეწყობა, თავშესაფრის გაკეთება და მრავალი სხვა."The Schools of Magic." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 203. შელოცვები (Spells) დონე ყველა შელოცვას აქვს განსაზღვრული დონე 0-დან 9-მდე. 0 დონის შელოცვას ეწოდება. ჩვეულებრივ, რაც უფრო მაღალი დონისაა შელოცვა, მით უფრო ძლიერი ეფექტები აქვს მას. მაღალი დონის შელოცვებს, როგორც წესი, მეტი აქვს, უფრო დიდ არეალზე ან მეტ არსებაზე შეუძლია ზემოქმედება, ან მანიპულაციის უფრო ფართო სპექტრი აქვს."What Is A Spell?." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 201-202. რაც უფრო მაღალი დონისაა შელოცვა, მით უფრო მაღალი დონის უნდა იყოს პერსონაჟი, რათა მისი გამოყენება შეძლოს. არ არსებობს უშუალო შესაბამისობა შელოცვის დონესა და შემლოცველის დონეს შორის. მაგალითად, ყველაზე ადრე მესამე დონის შელოცვების დაკასტვა არსებას მე-5 დონეზე შეუძლია."Sorcerer." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 99-104"Warlock." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 105-111"Wizard." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 112-119. ზოგი, სულაც, უფრო გვიან იღებს წვდომას."Eldritch Knight." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 75"Paladin." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 82-88"Ranger." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 89-93"Arcane Trickster." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 98 წვდომის გაჩენის დროის მიუხედავად, რაც უფრო მაღალი დონისაა შელოცვა, მით უფრო მაღალი დონის უნდა იყოს შემლოცველი, რათა მისი გამოყენება შეძლოს. ქენთრიფები (Cantrips) 0 დონის შელოცვები, რომლებსაც, ჩვეულებრივ, ეწოდება, შემლოცველის გონებაში ჩაბეჭდილი მარტივი შელოცვებია."Your Spellbook." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 114 მათი განსწავლა/დავიწყება შეუძლებელია, თუმცა ისინი ყოველთვისაა ხელმისაწვდომი შემლოცველისთვის და არ საჭიროებს ."Cantrips." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 201 რიტუალი , რომელიც მონიშნული, სპეციალური წესის არჩევითი ფუნქცია აქვს: შემლოცველს მისი დაკასტვა რიტუალის სახით შეუძლია. ამის გაკეთება შელოცვის დაკასტვის დროს 10 წუთით ზრდის და მისი დაკასტვა შესაძლო ყველაზე დაბალი დონითაა დაშვებული. მიუხედავად ამისა, რიტუალად დაკასტული შელოცვა არ ხარჯავს. რიტუალური შელოცვების დაკასტვა ყველას არ შეუძლია. ჩვეულებრივ, ამის გაკეთება მხოლოდ , , და ძალუძთ."Bard." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 51-55"Cleric." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 56-63"Druid." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 64-69 გარდა ამისა, შელოცვა წინასწარ უნდა იყოს ან, შემთხვევაში, რომლებსაც მომზადებული შელოცვები არ აქვთ, . მხოლოდ ჯადოქრებს შეუძლიათ მოუმზადებელი შელოცვების რიტუალის სახით დაკასტვა. პერსონაჟს, რომელსაც ხელობა აქვს, ასევე შეუძლია იმ კლასის რიტუალური შელოცვების დაკასტვა, რომელსაც აირჩევს ხელობის ათვისებისას."Ritual Caster." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 169 გარდა ამისა, , რომლებსაც ძახილი აქვთ, შეუძლიათ, რიტუალის სახით დაკასტონ ის შელოცვები, რომლებსაც იპოვიან და დაამატებენ თავიანთ „ “, რომელიც Pact of the Tome boon-იდან აქვთ მიღებული. შელოცვის სლოტები (Spell Slots) შელოცვის დაკასტვა ძალისხმევას საჭიროებს და ამის გაკეთება მხოლოდ რამდენჯერმეა შესაძლებელი, სანამ ხანგრძლივ დასვენებას არ განახორციელებს. ეს შეზღუდული რაოდენობა გამოიხატება. როდესაც განსაზღვრული დონის შელოცვის სლოტები ამოწურულია, შეუძლებელია ამ დონეზე რომელიმე შელოცვის დაკასტვა, თუმცა შესაძლებელია მათი (იხილეთ „უმაღლესი კასტვა“)."Spell Slots." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 201 რაც უფრო მაღალი დონისაა პერსონაჟი, მით უფრო გამოცდილია ის შემლოცველობაში, შესაბამისად, დასვენებებს შორის უფრო მეტი და მაღალი დონის შელოცვის დაკასტვა შეუძლია. უმაღლესი კასტვა (Higher Casting) მე-9 დონეზე დაბლა არსებული შელოცვების დაკასტვა შესაძლებელია მათთვის საბაზისო შელოცვის სლოტზე უფრო მაღალი დონის სლოტით. ამგვარად, საბაზისო დონის შელოცვის სლოტის ნაცვლად იხარჯება უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვის სლოტი. ერთადერთი მოთხოვნა ამის შესასრულებლად არის შელოცვის იმ სლოტის ხელმისაწვდომობა, რომლის გამოყენებასაც აპირებთ. უფრო მაღალი დონის სლოტით შელოცვის დაკასტვა ეწოდება. აკასტვა შეუძლებელია. განსაზღვრული შელოცვები დამატებით უპირატესობებს იძლევა აკასტვისას, რაც ინდივიდუალურია ყველა შელოცვისთვის. ყველაზე ხშირ ეფექტებს შორისაა , , ხანგრძლივობისა თუ სამიზნე არსებების რაოდენობის გაზრდა."Magic Missile." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 257"Mass Suggestion." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 258"Darkness." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 230 შელოცვებს, რომლებიც დამატებით უპირატესობებს იძლევიან აკასტვისას, ეს უპირატესობები აღწერაშივე აქვთ დართული. თუკი შელოცვის აღწერაში ამაზე არაფერია ნათქვამი, მაშინ შელოცვა უფრო მაღალ დონეზე დაკასტვისას ზუსტად ისეთივე იქნება, როგორიც საბაზისო დონეზე დაკასტვისას. სრული მკასტველი (Full-caster) Full-casters are powerful magic users who dedicate themselves to the study of magic. They have access to numerous spells and cantrips that give them a strong variety of options to deal with foes and issues that may come up. In exchange, however, full-casters tend to be less hardy. Bards, clerics, druids, sorcerers, and wizards are full-casters. By technicality, warlocks are as well, but they have special rules due to the nature of their magic. There is no consistent number of cantrips that full-casters know. Bards and druids start with 2, clerics and wizards start with 3, and sorcerers start with 4. However, all gain an additional one at levels 4 and 10. Similarly, there is no consistent number of spells that full-casters know, though all gain access to higher levels of spells as shown in the table below. ნახევარმკასტველი (Half-caster) Half-casters are spellcasters that learn spells at half the rate of full-casters. While they hold reliable magical capability, their spells are geared toward improving their martial prowess and other class features. They also know no cantrips and only begin to have access to spells at level 2. პალადინები და რეინჯერები ნახევარკასტერები არიან. However, where rangers know a limited number of spells, paladins don't adhere to the "Spells Known" column and know all of their class' spells, much like a cleric or druid. They in turn have a limited number of spells they can prepare per long rest (See "Prepared Spells"). მესამეული მკასტველი (Third-caster) Third-casters are spellcasters who learn spells at a third of the rate of full-casters. They are also typically limited in what schools they can select spells from. Though limited in this way, they specialize themselves to enhance their primary capabilities, giving an edge others of the class don't have. The rogue's Arcane Trickster2 subclass, and the fighter's Eldritch Knight subclass are third-casters.Wizards of the Coast LLC. "Unearthed Arcana: Artificer." UA-Artificer, 9 Jan. 2017, media.wizards.com/2016/dnd/downloads/1_UA_Artificer_20170109.pdf. 2: The Arcane Trickster subclass starts with one additional cantrip, Mage Hand. For the purposes of this table, it is not counted. ნასწავლი შელოცვები Every spellcaster has a certain number of spells they know. This is separate from their spell slots. Spell slots mark how many times spells can be used. Known spells are what spells can be chosen from to cast. Spellcasters know many more spells than they have spell slots. For example, clerics, druids, and paladins know all of their class' spells. Artificers, bards, rangers, sorcerers, warlocks, and wizards have a limited number of spells they know. They choose which spells from their class' spell list they want to be able to cast instead of having every spell available. From their list of known spells, they decide which to expend a spell slot for and cast. The number of spells a spellcaster knows at a given level is in their class description. When the number increases, they can learn a new spell. Any spell on their class' spell list is available, so long as its level isn't higher than their highest spell slot level. Additionally, whenever a spellcaster gains a level in their class, they can unlearn a spell they previously knew and replace it with a new one. The level of the new spell does not have to be the same as the level of the old one. Replacing a spell doesn't add to the number of spells known since a spell is being lost in the process of gaining one. მომზადებული შელოცვები Clerics, druids, paladins, and wizards know a wide variety of spells. For all but wizards, they have their entire class' list available. Due to the sheer volume, it's impossible for anyone to remember how to cast every spell at a given time. As a result, characters of these classes choose a list of prepared spells at the end of each long rest. These spells are ones that the character has committed to their memory."Known and Prepared Spells." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 201 Until the end of their next long rest, they are able to cast these prepared spells, but no others. The unprepared spells may be on their spell list, but they don't have them at immediate recollection. Prepared spells may only be changed at the end of a long rest, as the character will have had time over the rest to study, meditate, or pray to memorize new spells. The maximum number of spells that can be prepared at a time is equal to the character's spellcasting ability modifier plus their level in that class. The only exception to this is paladins, who only get prepared spells equal to their spellcasting ability modifier plus half of their paladin levels. შელოცვის დაკასტვა The casting of a spell takes several components, including the action time, range, components, and damage it may deal."Casting a Spell." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 202-205. An important note to be made is that you cannot cast a spell while wearing armor you're not proficient in due to the distraction the unfamiliar gear causes. დაკასტვის დრო The casting time determines what part of a round can be used for casting a particular spell. The three main types are action, bonus action, and reaction. Some spells can take minutes or hours and must be cast outside of combat."Casting Time." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 202. ხანგრძლივობა The duration specifies how long a spell lasts. For the most part, the duration is instantaneous. The spell goes into immediate effect and resolves itself shortly. Longer durations extend the effects. The time varies greatly, from one round to several hours. Often times, these longer durations require concentration, or focus on the spell. Only one spell can be concentrated on at a single time. Casting another concentration spell will automatically end the first one."Duration." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 203."Concentration." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 203. მანძილი The range of a spell determines how far away from the caster the spell's effect can take place. If the range is self, it only effects the caster and will list further range in its description. In the case of the range being touch, the caster must touch whichever creature it wants to cast a spell on. Otherwise, a distance is listed."Range." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 202-203. In the case of combat spells, the range usually means the distance the target is from the caster."Targets." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 204. For spells with an area of effect, it can determine the point of origin for the area."Areas of Effect." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 204-205. Area of Effect Area of effect refers to the shape a spell takes in space. The shape can be in 2-dimensions or 3-dimensions, and usually has a point of origin determined by the location or choice of the creature that cast the spell. The areas are line, cone, cube, sphere, and cylinder. A line is the only two-dimensional area of effect. The description of the spell indicates the width and length of it. Normally, the point of origin isn't included in the effect unless the spellcaster indicates that it is. A cone extends in any direction from the point of origin, growing larger in a circle shape until it reaches the length indicated in the spell's description. Like most others, the spellcaster can decide if the point of origin is included in the effect. The point of origin on a cube lies on what would be the surface of it. The spellcaster can choose any point on the cube in this way. The size of a cube indicated in the spell description is the size of each face, and the point of origin is not included unless the spellcaster says that it is. A sphere extends in all directions from the point of origin. This is the only shape in which the point of origin must be included in the effect. The size indicated in the spell direction refers to the radius of the sphere. The space a cylinder takes is determined by its height, radius, and point of origin. The cylinder begins on the ground and extends upwards to the height indicated in the spell description. However, the point of origin isn't included in the effect unless the spellcaster says it is. კომპონენტები Three parts make up spell components: verbal, somatic, and material. Verbal refers to words spoken, somatic refers to arcane gestures made with the hands and body, and material refers to objects whose presence is required for casting. If a class says a creature is capable, material components can be replaced with an arcane focus if the material doesn't have a specific gold price labeled and if it isn't consumed during the casting. Classes that can't use an arcane focus may instead use a component pouch to hold their materials."Components." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 203. If a creature is through some matter silenced, it can't cast spells that require a verbal component."Silence." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 275-276. Similarly, if it's restrained by any means, it can't perform somatic components and can't cast spells that have a somatic requirement. If the creature doesn't have an arcane focus or the material listed in their possession, they can't cast spells that need a material component. Missing any of these makes a creature ineligible to cast a spell that needs it, even if they meet the other component requirements. ზიანი Several spells deal damage of different types. Typically, it's only one damage type, but exceptions such as Flame Strike and Ice Knife have known to exist. However, determining the impact of the spell can vary from regular weapons. While many spells use attack rolls, some require saving throws or auto-hit their target. An attack roll is handled the same way as any other roll. You roll a 20-sided dice, add your proficiency bonus, and add your spellcasting ability modifier. If the total number is greater than or equal to the target's AC, the spell hits and deals damage."Attack Rolls." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 205. A saving throw is another way to determine impact. Any creature targeted by the spell must roll the saving throw specified in the spell's description. The number they must roll higher than is determined by adding your proficiency bonus, your spellcasting ability modifier, and the number 8. This number is called your spell save difficulty class, or spell DC. If a creature rolls lower than it, then they take the spell's full effect. If they meet or roll higher than it, the effect of the spell varies but is less than what would happen if they failed the save."Saving Throws." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 205. Occasionally, spells will require both. Ray of Sickness requires an attack roll to see if the spell hits. It deals damage, then requires the target to make a saving throw to avoid being poisoned."Ray of Sickness." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 271. In rare cases, spells may use neither and always deal damage. The most famous of these is Magic Missile, though it can be countered by the Shield spell."Shield." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 275. Spellcasting Ability Modifier A creature's spellcasting ability modifier, or SAM, is the ability score whose modifier they use when calculating attack rolls and spell DCs for their spells. The ability score used is typically determined by class. Bards, sorcerers, warlocks, and paladins use Charisma, wizards use Intelligence, and clerics, druids, and rangers use Wisdom. Some creatures are capable of innate spellcasting, however, and use what ability score is specified by their race."Drow." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 24."Yuan-ti Pureblood Traits." Volo's Guide to Monsters, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2016, p. 120."Tiefling." Player's Handbook, by Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 42-43. Most adhere to Charisma, Intelligence, or Wisdom, but some races have been known to use others, such as genasi using Constitution."Genasi." Elemental Evil Player's Companion, by Wizards of the Coast LLC and Sasquatch Game Studio, 2015, p. 7-10. მაგიის სკოლები თითოეული შელოცვა მაგიის რომელიმე სკოლის ნაწილია. ამ სკოლებში შელოცვები განაწილებულია მათი დაკასტვის პროცესისა და ეფექტის მიხედვით. ამგვარად, თითოეული სკოლა მოკლე შეჯამებაა იმისა, თუ რას აკეთებს კონკრეტული შელოცვა. * განდგომა : დაცვა. ეს შელოცვები ქმნის ფარებსა და ბარიერებს, ამცირებს ზიანს და მტრულად განწყობილი არსებებისგან დაცვას უზრუნველყოფს. ზოგი მათგანი აზიანებს ან განდევნის კიდევაც არსებებს. განდგომის შელოცვებს შორისაა ფარი , ელემენტების შთანთქმა , თავშესაფარი და მაგიური წრე ."Absorb Elements." Xanathar's Guide to Everything, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 150."Magic Circle." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 256-257."Sanctuary." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 272-273. * ქმნადობა : შექმნა და ტელეპორტაცია. ამ შელოცვებს შეუძლიათ არსებებისა თუ ობიექტების გამოძახება ან შექმნა, აგრეთვე არსებების ტელეპორტაცია. მათგან მრავალს თავდასხმითი ეფექტი აქვს, რომელიც სხვებს აზიანებს. ქმნადობის შელოცვებს შორისაა შეზეთვა , მომწამლავი ბოლვა , ელემენტალის მოხმობა და ნისლიანი ბიჯი ."Conjure Elemental." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 225."Grease." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 246."Misty Step." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 260."Poison Spray." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 266. * მისნობა : ინფორმაცია. ეს შელოცვები შემლოცველს აწვდის გარკვეულ ინფორმაციას, იქნება ეს არსების ფიქრები, ობიექტის ადგილმდებარეობა, ილუზიის მიღმა არსებული რამ თუ მომავლის ხედვები. მისნობის შელოცვებს შორისაა იდუმალი თვალი , მისნობა , ენები და ხაფანგების პოვნა ."Arcane Eye." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 214."Find Traps." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 241."Scrying." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 263."Tongues." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 283. * ხიბლი : გონების მართვა. ეს შელოცვები ზემოქმედებს სხვების ფიქრებსა და ქცევებზე და დროებით აიძულებს მათ, გააკეთონ ის, რასაც, ჩვეულებრივ, არ იზამდნენ. ხიბლის შელოცვებს შორისაა ულმობელი გამასხარავება , ოტოს დაუძლეველი ცეკვა , ბრძანება და დაჩლუნგება ."Command." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 223."Feeblemind." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 239."Otto's Irresistible Dance." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 264."Vicious Mockery." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 285. * მოხმობა : რისამე გამოწვევა. ეს შელოცვები მაგიურ ენერგიას იყენებს მრავალი სხვადასხვა ეფექტის შესაქმნელად. ეს სკოლა ძალიან ვრცელია. თუკი შელოცვაში ენერგიის ან ძალის მოხმობაა საჭირო, ის მოხმობის შელოცვაა. მოხმობის შელოცვებს შორისაა მკურნავი სიტყვა , ცეცხლოვანი ბურთი , წყვდიადი და გაგზავნა ."Fireball." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 241."Healing Word." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 250."Sending." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 274. * ილუზია : სიცრუე. ეს შელოცვები ჩვეულ შეგრძნებებს ატყუებს და რაიმე ისეთს აღაქმევინებს, რაც სინამდვილეში იქ არ არის. ზოგჯერ ეს რაიმეს შექმნასაც მოიცავს, თუმცა ილუზიის შელოცვები აგრეთვე მალავს საგნებს მათი გარეგნული მხარის გარდაქმნის გზით. ილუზიის შელოცვების შორისაა უჩინრობა , შიში , მოჩვენებითი მკვლელი და მცირე ილუზია ."Fear." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 239."Invisibility." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 254."Minor Illusion." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 260."Phantasmal Killer." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 265. * ნეკრომანტია : სიცოცხლის ძალა. ეს შელოცვები ზემოქმედებს ადამიანთა სულებსა და სიცოცხლის ენერგიებზე. მართალია, ამ სიაში ზოგი კარგი შელოცვაცაა, მაგრამ ნეკრომანტიული შელოცვების უმეტესობა ფოკუსირდება სხვათა სიცოცხლეების დაზიანებასა და ამოცლაზე. ნეკრომანტიის შელოცვებს შორისაა მოსულიერება , ჭრილობების მიყენება , სუსხიანი შეხება და სნეულება ."Chill Touch." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 221."Contagion." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 227."Inflict Wounds." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 253."Revivify." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 272. * გარდაქმნა : მანიპულაცია. ეს შელოცვები ერთ საგანს მეორედ გარდაქმნის, ცვლის ობიექტებისა და არსებების მახასიათებლებსა და საწყის აღნაგობას სრულიად სხვაგვარი ეფექტის შესაქმნელად. გარდაქმნის შელოცვებს შორისაა ლითონის გახურება , ბუმბულისებრი ვარდნა , უნარ-ჩვევის გაძლიერება და პოლიმორფი ."Skill Empowerment." Xanathar's Guide to Everything, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 165."Feather Fall." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 239."Heat Metal." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 250."Polymorph." Player's Handbook, by Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls, Wizards of the Coast LLC, 2014, p. 266. შენიშვნები კატეგორია:შელოცვა (Spell)